Well Ok Then
by xx23BlackNailPolish23xx
Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Antonio was not a vampire. Second, there was not a part of him that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was not unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. So why do I find myself blushing and staring constantly. SpamanoGeritaPrucanKimchibur ger and others maybe. Sorry i'm bad at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so first things first, I don't own Hetalia or anything else that may be mentioned in this fanfic. So yeah. Also this is a world where every damn person is bi cuz I don't wanna deal with those judgmental folk out there. And keep in mind while reading this that it is my first one so don't hate on me too much plz.**

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Antonia was _not _a vampire. Second, there was _not_ a part of him that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was _not _unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. That's right, I have gone as far as to quote Twilight to show how much I…love him not? Anyways I hate the dude, so why do I find myself blushing whenever he is within 5 feet of me.

I haven't even talked to him before except to say no when he asked me if I was goth or emo. I guess it was partially true but I never really thought about it before. But the part I still don't get it why after that, the number of black clothes in my wardrobe increased drastically.

"Hey Lovino, can I see you geometry homework? Didn't have time," Yong Soo requested, hands in prayer position with his usual I'm-busted-but-will-continue-to-act-innocent smile.

"Really? How come?" I asked, though we both already knew the answer. The Korean teen never could put down the console once he picked it up.

"I was busy!"

"With what?"

His face became dead serious as he said the words I was waiting to hear, "I was busy fighting Alduin."

I responded by smacking the back of his head.

"Stupid kimchi bastard."

"의미…" (A/N: I don't know hangul so sorry if it's wrong)

In all honesty I probably would've helped him had I done it myself. I often did it during history. What? I'm Italian. Just because I live in America doesn't mean I find their past interesting. Yong Soo on the other hand is all ears, but not for entertainment. He just needs something to talk to Alfred about, though I highly doubt it holds his attention either. The young Asian will deny it with everything his tiny body has to offer but everyone who knew he could tell he had the hots for the fast food junky.

The way he just stares at him and feels the need to bring him up in every conversation, it was blindingly obvious. And Yong Soo spends almost all his time outside of school at the stupid burger freak's house. He says if just because their brothers are friends (A/N: Im making Japan Korea's brother and Arthur Alfred's because that's the only way it makes sense) but I know better.

"Yo! And Yong Soo, you can just borrow mine," A certain Hungarian girl squeezed herself between the two of us, completing our trio. He let out a disappointed sigh but took the booklet anyways. It wasn't that Elizaveta was stupid, Yong Soo played that part, It just that I was smarter. Well…more like I try harder. I had a pretty decent mind as it is but ever since I figured out I had better grades then Feliciano, I decide to excel at it. He had everything else so…can you blame me?

"Oh that's right!" Eliza suddenly snapped up, clapping her hands once. She then reach into her back and pulled out a doujinshi. She was constantly trying to get us to read them and so far had successfully roped Yong Soo in. I blame his bug brother, Kiku, for this seeing as how he got her started on them in the first place.

While the two pervs stared at it intently, I turn away feeling my face turning red. But the thing about two guys doing it, is that its hard to ignore.

Thankfully, the bell rang, saving what's left of my innocence.

I stood up and walked to English, while the other two headed to math. Damn luck bastards had almost every class together. I hated but loved this class. Hate, because damn tomato bastard was in this class. Tomato bastard was my nickname for Antonio. Why? Because the idiot was freaking obsessed with them! Comparing everything red to them and eating them whenever he has the chance, displaying the definition foodgasm each time. Love, because I get to read and escape this boring as fuck reality. Even if the world I'm escaping to is also boring.

While walking in, I kept my head down and hood up. After dropping last nights reading response homework on the teachers desk, I scoped the room, looking for him and his two idiot friends. Eliza calls them the Bad Touch Trio but like hell I know what that means. I was relived, but slightly disappointed to see that he wasn't here yet. I assumed they would do what they usually do and arrive with the bell for the attention they know they already have.

I took my usual seat in the back corner next to the window and just stared. It wasn't much of a view, just the same old blue, southern California sky, with the same old artificial grass and trimmed trees, lining the same old concrete walkway, leading to the same old street, which was all just part of the same city. Where _nothing_ ever happens.

_Brrrriiiiiiiiiing_

No more the 3 seconds later, the three walked in.

"Don't worry, I'm here," the white hair albino said, stretching his arms out wide and smirking at the giggling class before shooting a grin the teacher. She just scowled and told him to sit down.

Ms. Arlovskaya was used to this behavior from them and frankly, she was sick of it like me. She had long blonde-silver hair, blue-ish eyes, and was young for a high school teacher. I think I'm one of her favorite students, but it's kinda hard to tell with her lack of facial expressions.

Class began and I sank into my chair. Next to me was a quiet Canadian kid. He seems nice and innocent, but I seriously think he might me a ninja. The way he can just disappear…you never know where he might be lurking. He was sketching, so like any other nosy neighbor, I looked over to see what it was. I wasn't too surprised to find it was a picture of Gilbert, the albino idiot from before. For those select few of us who actually observed the blond before he snuck back into the shadows, two thinks were obvious.

One, he was a fucking good artist. He's the only one in this school who was even comparable to Feliciano.

Two, he was totally head over heels for the undeserving bastard.

Gilbert was the definition of a douche. Douchebag- An individual who has an over-inflated sense of self worth, compounded by a low level of intelligence, behaving ridiculously in front of colleagues… (A/N: just in case I need a disclaimer for this got it from ) and so on. He proclaimed himself Preussen, but he was actually just German. White hair, and yeas its white. Some people say blonde but a blank piece of paper can compare to that mess. The most striking feature would have to be his red eyes. They're fake. They have to be I mean who the hell has red eyes? His personality was the turn off though. The boy next to be would likely call it confidence but my wording was much better.

Francis…is just plain scary. I bet he sneaks into little kids rooms at night and rapes them blind and gets away with it since they don't know what's happening. But still…I, like every other person in this prison they call school, have deamed of having sex with him before. Don't judge. It happens to everyone he comes into contact with. He has long blond hair, currently pulled into a ponytail except for a few purposely left out strands in the front. Flirtatious blue eyes and a scary as shit smile that screams run for your virginity. Yes, I'm a virgin. I'm just a freshmen and I, unlike a few specific people, refuse to let go of abstinence they year of and after sex ed. It just shouldn't work that way.

Last is Antonio

…fuck…

**So…how was it? **

**Plz don't kill me if you hate it. Just be sure to tell me why cuz I need to know. So listen to the tiny voice within and reach deep inside your self for the kindness I know is there and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah so I just now realized that I spelled Antonio's name wrong in the summery. Haha sorry bout that…so yeah I'm updating this gradually failing story of mine. Sorry if I don't write the characters quite to your liking but it's a first try. Also I decided to base it ever so slightly off of the drama Kimi Wa Petto…which might have been a manga but I don't really know. Anyways to any of you poor unfortunate souls that are willing to waste your precious time reading this, enjoy :D**

Antonio was, as Britney Spears would say, drop dead beautiful. I mean he was one gorgeous hunk of meat. He had a lean, strong build like a soccer player (**A/N: Eurocup 2012 FTW!**) and carried himself in a confident but not cocky way. Long-ish, curly-ish hair framed a perfectly tanned face. Which had on it eyes to make emeralds melt with envy and lips many would kill to press there own against. And no I was one of those people.

And no I'm not in denial.

Anyways back to the brainless idiot. So to sum it up Antonio was damn sexy.. Not even I can deny that. But in the end, his personality was the ultimate turnoff. The man was one of, if not the most, dumbest people planet earth had to offer. Kudos to the parents for being able to handle this guy.

Wait…

That's wrong…

He was probably more like an obedient little puppy.

I could picture it now. Antonio on his hands and knees, one fist up in the shake position. He had a collar with _Fludo _engraved in it and big, floppy dog ears hanging from both sides of his head. I couldn't stop the round of laughter from escaping passed my lips. Many people thought I didn't laugh but its actually because I don't share their sense of humor. This, however, did amuse me.

"Mr. Vargas, I'm glad you've managed to find enjoyment in your deep state of wonder but please wait to have spontaneous fits of laughter until you are out of my class and not discussing Macbeth," Mrs. Arlovskaya was glaring and me, clearly pissed. I glance around the room to find that everyone was looking at me. Some were glaring like the teacher, some were giggling, but most were just staring at me with open curiosity.

Including Antonio and his two friends.

Shit…

I could feel my face getting hot as a muttered out a sorry. I go back to staring out the window, hoping to forget my embarrassment, but it was all in vain.

The rest of the day proceeded as it normally would. Currently, I was working on my daily afternoon nap. I just never got out of the habit after preschool. Not that I care I mean teens need naps just as much, if not more, then toddlers.

My room wasn't too exciting. In fact it was rather plain. Feliciano and I live alone so we have to pay for everything ourselves. And by we, I mean me seeing as how Feliciano's grades and lack of attentiveness aren't exactly great for getting a job. Therefore expensive furniture was out of the question. I had a standard bed with a white comforter with a bright red blanket folded at the end. To the right of it was a bookshelf, filled almost entirely with my deceased father's college literature books, which Feli believes are cursed, and passed year books. Eliza always forced me to buy one since she was one of the photographers.

To the right of my bed was a giant white dresser, used for blankets and crap I didn't have a place for. Across the room sat my desk with my laptop on top charging. As far as accessories went, I had a couple paintings. One was gift from my grandfather before he passed. The other was one that My brother painted for me a few years ago. And that's it.

Most of our furniture was garage sale finds or thrift store items. All in all we've managed but, for me at least, it was rather tiring.

Within seconds I passed through to dreamland, where non of this world can touch me.

"Fratello!"

Feliciano's screech was highly unnecessary considering the size of their apartment.

"Dinner! We're having pasta!"

Again? I just groaned. We had pasta almost every night and I was starting to get sick of it. But still I dragged my lazy ass out to the kitchen. We sat at the table in silence. It was golden but only lasted seconds before my brother opened his mouth. And words spilled.

And spilled…

And spilled…

I swear it was like a waterfall just lacking the beauty. Feli was more then eager to share today's adventures. I just smiled at his excitement, but didn't really listen to what he said. It made me rather sad to hear about the life I'll never have. But I was happy that he was happy. Guess that's what being an older brother is.

Eventually we finished eating and I gently reminded Feli about homework, assuming he hadn't done it. Lucky for me I had finished most of it during school and only had a little bit left.

Unluckily, though, it happened to be geometry.

I hate geometry with a burning passion.

And, frankly, am pretty sucky at it. Therefore my only choice is to cheat. Who cares? My teacher will never know since I study vigorously before every test and ace it the majority of the time.

Well anyways, as I was in the midst of my assisted help, there was a rather loud bang on the window next to me. I think it's safe to say I flew. My body doesn't react well when surprised and it took me a while to get my heart rate back to normal. After screaming a very loud fuck, I looked up to see what was responsible for my new found position on the floor.

Not what

Who

And it was non other than Antonio freaking Carriedo, standing outside of my window with a very pleading look on his face.

**So as I mentioned before, this is kinda based off Kimi Wa Petto. But not really just the part with the human pet thing. Not sure when I'll update again seeing as how I'm gone the next two weeks and have no clue if I'll have a** **access to a computer. I don't own Hetalia or Kimi Wa Petto. Nor do I own Britney Spears if I need a disclaimer for that too. Please review and if I suck then be sure to tell me why. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So…this took me longer than expected. Even though it isn't that long. Oh well. On a side note happy belated birthday to Ukraine and Belarus. I don't own Hetalia or anything else that I might've unconsciously mentioned when writing this. Moving on, enjoy the next part of your hell and thank you to the people that followed, reviewed, and favorited. It is greatly appreciated.**

"So…what your saying is you want to stay here?"

Antonio nodded eagerly.

"And you're not going to tell me why?"

His nod slowed but prevailed.

"And for how long exactly?" I continued my interrogation with a slightly menacing glare. Of course I was going to say no, but first I wanted to see if he realized how stupid he was. I mean who would let someone they barely knew that just showed up at their house unannounced for no apparent reason stay with them?

"Ummmm…I don't know…as long as you let me?" He said it as a question. The lopsided grin and scratching of the head was a nice touch. Had I been a bubble pop, high school girl who carried around a diary and insisted soap operas are the best medicine for any sickness, it might've convinced me. Too bad for him I was not.

"No way in hell." I deadpanned. His face dropped.

"Now leave." As I said this, I made my way to the now open window and made a gesture that clearly stated that he should be on his merry way. But that bastard was persistent and the cool night air was sending shivers up my spine.

"But Lovi-"

"I dare you to call me that again!"

"-I really, really, really need somewhere to stay!"

Antonio continued to beg and plead as I tried to physically force him out of my room. All the while hoping and praying Feliciano didn't hear and come in to see what all the commotion is about. Thankfully he never did. Stupid idiot was probably asleep. Sleep. The word wrapped itself around my mind and left a permanent indent in it. How heavenly the word sounded.

"Come on! Just one night? Then I'll find someone else to stay with, I promise. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se…" And in continued on like that for what, in my mind, seemed like hours. The brown haired tomato lover's puppy dog eyes was just the icing on the cake. Look the boy obviously had the art mastered so don't judge me when I say I cracked.

"Alright, fine. But that's it! And heaven help you if anyone at school finds out about this, cause then I am out for blood!" In response, I got the biggest kid in a candy store face I had ever seen.

"Thank you Lovi-"

"I swear I'll kill you!"

"-I appreciate it a lot. And I promise no one will find out," The reassuring smile Antonio gave to me seemed more like a warning sign.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You get to sleep on the floor," and with that, I tossed him a sleeping bag and pillow and it was lights out. I personally didn't care that I was still in my clothes, sleep was the only thing on my mind.

But later a certain question popped into my mind. So naturally I decided to ask it.

"Hey, bastard, why did you show up at my house out of all places?"

It was dark and I had my back to him so I wasn't sure if he was awake. But I wanted an answer so if he wasn't, I would make him. Conveniently, he was.

"Actually, I wasn't looking for you. I just happened to be wondering around, looking for a familiar face when suddenly you appeared. Like a god sent angel," I could almost hear his ridiculous smile in his voice. In that instance I was grateful to the darkness engulfing us so he couldn't see my blush.

"Angel? Man you have a twisted view of the world!" The brunette just chuckled in response. I was happy. There was no denying it. Positive words were rarely ever used when in reference to me so I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

In the morning:

By the time I woke up the next morning, Antonio was gone. He had neatly folded the sleeping bag and placed it atop the pillow I lent him. Weirdo…that was unnecessary.

Luckily it was Saturday so I could just relax and watch a X Files marathon all day. People can say I'm lazy all they want but I call it a school-free day well spent. Weekends were for taking a break from activity and regrouping, so I was simply using it to it's full potential.

Walking, aka stumbling, to the kitchen, I noticed something was wrong. Like, really wrong. Where the fuck was Feliciano?

It was obvious that I was alone in the apartment seeing as how, had my brother been there, noise would be filling every corner of the house. But no, it was silent except for the quiet hum of the air conditioning.

Silent…

Silence…

Silence is golden…

Though I was calm on the outside, inside I was dancing and singing Don't Stop Believing into a flat iron. Then I remembered No Feli meant no free breakfast. No free breakfast meant either cooking for paying. I chose the first simply because I didn't not want to get dressed or alone leave the house today. Sadly serendipity watching over me today and we were out of any reasonably food.

Damn.

Sighing, I made my way back to my room to get dressed. In seconds I was decked out in a baggy sweatshirt and skinny jeans. Another reason I don't want to go out today, it was raining buckets.

Just as I was about to walk out of the door, the phone rang. And I was on it like…I don't want to think of something clever at the moment. What if it was my brother? I could scream at him for his unannounced absence. And it was him…unfortunately it appeared to be some strange and unappreciated form of a booty call.

"GOD DAMMIT FELICIANO WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Instead of a proper answer, I got a rather loud moan followed by an equally loud grunt. On reflex, I threw the phone a the wall and curled at the opposite side of the room. I sunk into the wall, putting as much distance as possible between the now broken phone and myself. The electronic device didn't have very pleasant finally memories of his owners. The pour thing.

My mind at that moment was not conjuring up any full sentences but instead a string of choice words every new parent prays their child will never say. Fuck that image would never leave my mind.

Once I regained control of my body, I ran out of there like a bat out of hell. I was absolutely going to kill Feliciano! What the _hell_ was _that_? AND WHY WAS HE LETTING THE POTATO BASTARD RAPE HIM?

Thoughts similar to this revolved in my head all the way to the convenience store. And the continued as I wondered through aisle after aisle. Everyone in a while I would yelled my entirely incomprehensible thoughts aloud. I knew I was getting strange looks, but my glares physically sliced through them.

"Lovino? Is that you?"

I happened to be filling my cart with an unnecessary amount of ego frozen waffles when the familiar annoyingly perky voice interrupted my inward rant.

Groaning, I turned to stare down vibrant emerald eyes.

"It is!" before I could register what was happening, I was gathered into two strong arms and lifted off the ground. God damn I wasn't that small was I? Apparently so. My faced turned red much to my displeasure and it pissed my off. So I smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell are you doing you crazy tomato bastard?"

Seemly oblivious to my complete and utter rage he continued.

"Awwwww! Lovi you're so cute when you're red! Just like a tomato!"

I hit him again. What the hell was this guy's problem?

"put me down you idiot!" Thankfully he finally got the, rather blunt, hint and complied. As soon as he did, I hit him once more for good measure.

Then I realized he wasn't alone and couldn't resist the urge to smack him for the as well.

"Haha. Antonio, you sure know how to pick 'em, eh? Of all people you choose this evil little vixen?"

My god how does Matthew like this stupid son of a Prussian bitch? It doesn't make sense.

"Oh mon ami, no one controls la amor! Plus he's quite a cuties," God dammit the French bastard is here too? Bet you this is my grandfather's for of revenge for my misbehavior when he was alive. Maybe he's in cahoots with my parents. A bastard for each of them. Yep that's it.

So, instead of gracing the "bad touch trio" with my beautiful voice, I left. But they, not one of the fucking six of them, were done with me yet. Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert followed me everywhere. I behaved myself and kept quiet until we got to the register that is.

They had ventured onto a conversation topic that I didn't believe was appropriate for public and was reminding me of previous events from this morning that shall not be named. And I was done with it.

"Why the hell are you following me? I mean what the fuck? You guys haven't even bought anything! Who comes to a cheap store like this and leaves empty handed? And don't talk about stuff like that it public! It's gross and wrong and…and there's children around!"

The trio just stared for a little bit until Gilbert spoke up. His voice accompanied by a smirk.

"Oh don't worry about that. If they're too young for it, then they won't understand anyways!"

Que mental faceplam.

I don't why I even bother. I simply returned to my fruitless attempt at ignoring them. At least they changed the tone of their exchange.

Once we were out the door, Antonio announced his departure. "To settle in his new place" he said, but anyone could clearly see the panic behind the cheerful façade and it was painfully obvious that he was looking behind us at something that wasn't there.

Shrugging it off, I headed in the direction of my apartment. Sadly, the two continued to follow me.

"Heh…that was odd…" Gilbert was the first to speak up.

"I know…why is he even moving in the first place?"

"I don't know…do you think…its because of _that_?" My ears perked in interest. What? I hate Antonio but I love snooping about in people's personal lives.

"Maybe…but I thought _that_ was all resolved?"

That? THAT? What the fuck is that?

"It was. But still…it's just the same as before. Perhaps _that_ happened again?"

I snapped.

"God dammit what the fuck is _that_? If your going to follow me home then at least explain things that I understand you stupid bastards!"

Well…it got their attention at least.

"How does Antonio like you?" I could tell him that it wasn't true. But he would probably just say that I'm in denial and what not.

"Gilbert, like your one to talk. How are things going with that invisible boyfriend of yours anyways?"

Matthew? Oh god the albino likes him back? Well I refuse to help that pairing progress. It's too bizarre and wrong. Plus I want to remain all-knowing and watch how it turns out without my interference.

"He's not my boyfriend! And they're not going…"

I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the egomaniac. But not enough to share what I know.

The entire walk, they talked about pointless shit like this and I was grateful when I finally reached my current home. Without any sort of goodbye, I walked up the steps and slammed the door before they could request any more of my time.

"Hey Fratello! Where were you?"

I looked at him for what probably added up to five minutes, then just dropped the grocery bag and walked passed him, mumbling something along the lines of "turn your phone off next time you have sex" to him before retiring to my room. I was too tired to yell at him even though I was only gone for about an hour.

I completely forgot about eating and just feel back into a deep slumber.

Later that evening (**A/N: I was writing this at 2 in the morning and was getting lazy so the rest will probably be rushed**)

After waking up, the rest of my day consisted of my brother's embarrassed apologies, X Files, Florence + the Machine, and Juanita's. It was now 10:46 and my brother and I were watching Say Yes to The Dress. Look that show is epic no matter how to look at it and the brides are freaking hilarious. At least that's why I watch it. Meanwhile Feli wants to be a wedding dress designer. In fact he was designing a wedding dress for our friend Bella who was getting married next Spring.

"Lovino it's empty," Feli stated while holding up a ice cream carton. Grabbing it, I made my way to the kitchen to throw it away.

"Of course it is fattie," He wasn't actually fat, in fact he was rather thin despite his all carb diet, but he ate like a pig.

To my misfortune, the garbage was overflowing. And I was on trash duty this week. Therefore it was my job to take out the trash in the pouring rain. With a sigh, I closed the bag and half carried, half dragged it to and out the door.

After descending down the stairs, I walked about five feet just to trip over a log. A fucking log? WTF? Still I continued my journey to the trash can and deposited my delivery.

Having been aware of the log this time, I decided to get a better look at it. Turns out it wasn't a log, but a person.

Oh well I guess that makes more sen-  
WAIT HOLY SHIT WHY WAS THERE A PERSON UNCONTIOUS LAYING ON THE GROUND IN FRONT OF MY APARTMENT!

Upon closer inspection I realized it was Antonio.

HOLY SHIT WHY WAS THERE AN ANTONIO UNCONTIOUS LAYING ON THE GROUND IN FRONT OF MY APARTMENT!

And upon even closer inspection I realized in was an incredibly beat up Antonio.

HOLY SHIT WHY WAS THERE AN INCREDIBLY BEAT UP ANTONIO LAYING ON THE GROUND IN FRONT OF MY APARTMENT!

**A/N: Yeah I got lazy and tired. And also Juanita's is the most delicious brand of chips ever. So anywho my excuse for this one is that the fist half was written while I was an a plane eating purple potato chip with a kid kicking the back of my seat, the second half was written during a auction where everyone decided it would funny to imitate people from storage wars, and the end was written during ungodly hours of the night while blasting French music. I don't even speak French aside from basic conversational stuff. And now I will go pack for my camping trip. **


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you reading this, im sorry im sorry im sorry. I am a terrible person. I promised myself no late updates…but I did it anyway. I have reasoning though! School. Getting back into school is in no way easy. Also I tooootally lost interest in it. And I blame that on my new found love for Prumano. At first I went into depression for betraying my OTP but…now im cool with it. And I don't want to stop writing this one since…idk in case someone (whom I will love forever if they exist) is actually reading it and enjoying it…then…well I just hate it when people do that to me =_=. But since no one is probably reading my lame excuses, ill just stop.**

I would have laughed at my brother's expression. It was pretty damn funny. But, at the moment, I was busy lugging the unconscious, 160 pound 17 year old body of Antonio through my doorway. Once I had gotten over the shock and satisfied my need to kick him while he was down, I just stood there. It took me a while to decided the first step would be to get him out of the cold. About halfway through my journey, I realized just how stupid that idea was. This dude's tall! I'm a little guy! I'm a freaking flower that wasn't meant for that kind of work. But by that time it was too late.

So here I stood, slowly being crushed under the brown haired teen as Feliciano just stared at me with a horrified expression. Since I couldn't get enough breath in my lungs, I just tried to all but shout get your skinny ass over here and freaking help me you dipshit with my eyes. He didn't get the hint. At least not until my face made contact with the rather hard wood floors. Then he finally broke out of his trance.

"Fratello! What happened? How many time do I have to tell you violence isn't the answer. Especially when it comes to sexual tension!"

If I wasn't currently pinned to floor, I can guaranty you he would be. But for him, instead of having a rather good looking sexy beast of a-

Moving on.

Male pinned on top of him, he will get a face full of fist.

"SHUT UP! AND HELP ME GET THE FUCK UP!"

Thankfully, he complied. Took a while though. He is Feliciano after all.

Between the two of us, we managed to lug him into my room. We had a mini argument about where he should go but then I thought logically. Would I rather have him rape me or my brother? My brother is too innocent he probably wouldn't know what's happening, meanwhile I can fight for myself.

At the moment, we were in the living room, brainstorming about what we should do.

"Call the police," that was my suggestion. It was the most sense-making one. I mean what else do you do with a badly beaten person who shows up on your doorstep. He could be psycho for all we know!

"No…I think we should wait to ask him until after he wakes up…"

"But…he could be dangerous! What if all the blood on him isn't his own! My god what if he cuts off people's skin to make incents! Or…or maybe he kidnaps people! And then once he gets the money, kills them! Or possibly he kills people's families in front of them and then covers it up as a suicide! Also he could be part of some…some religious cult that uses human sacrifices! Or maybe he tortures people just so that they'll depend on him! Oh that sound like something he would do. And…and-"

"And someone's been watching too much Criminal Minds. Fratello …you need to lay off on those…they make you kinda paranoid. Plus I highly doubt Antonio is a killer…"

Maybe I did forget we were talking about Antonio the Puppy for a bit but…still who shows up at a almost stranger's house all…mangled. That's just weird.

"Fine…so then what do you want to about it?"

"I don't know? I've never been in this situation before. Do you think he needs medical help?"

"Just another thing to add to the 'call the po-po' list. If he needs surgery or whatever, they can get it for him. If he need to be put away in a mental facility like all those people in Sutter Island, well they can go right ahead and do that too."

"…You're too kind Lovino…"

"What? If that's what's needed, who am I to stop them?"

He just looked at me.

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in surrender, "We won't do anything until he wakes up!"

"Good. Well I'm gonna go to bed now. I think you should too."

And he skedaddled on off to his room. Little dick wad. Get's everything he fucking wants.

Sighing, I made my way toward they new found parallel universe of doom known as my room. They entire time I was getting my clothes and changing, I was watching him. As if expecting his eyes to open at any second. And look just because I was gay doesn't mean I was uncomfortable changing in front of then. I had a fucking great body, though in was rather on the pretty dang feminine side, and wasn't ashamed of it. But at the same time…id rather not be completely naked in front of people. That's just common for people though.

By the end of getting all my shit ready for bed, I found myself staring at it. Unable to actually for myself to lay in it. Suddenly the couch seemed very inviting. I could here it calling to me from the other room. And that little voice was very persuasive and I complied. But let me tell you, the wonders it does for your back are not so wonderful.

**Short, I know. I just wanted to get something posted. Plus I still got a shit load of homework to do. Procrastination is my bitch. So anyways all of those lovely and too kind for their own good people who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed, I love you. Your amazing. You're my ray of hope in this cruel cruel world. And I admit, my slacking is partially (majorly) due to Homestuck. Heh…oh well. And once again if there is anything I can improve on let me know, its always appreciated as long as it's justified.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My dear readers,  
i love you. im sorry. i will get back to writing, ive been crazy busy and schools a bitch. plz forgive me. also, totally off topic but any of u peeps seen the hobbit? my god it was beautiful and amazing and what did u guys think? i will get the next chapter to both of my stories up by i dont know...January 10. yeah. ill do that.**

Love,

Me 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok people I'm finally updating. Hope u all had a lovely Christmas. Or Hanukkah. Or any holiday that may or may not exist. Anyways time to shut up and get to the story.**

The next morning I woke to the sound of laughter, the feel of a rock hard couch, the smell of pancakes, and the sight of a spaniards face way too close for comfort.

I was right. Hes a total psycho. Who the hell watches someone in their sleep? Thats fucking creepy! And i would have let him know just how creepy it was if not for my brother who seems to have a knack for opening his mouth and the same exact time that i do.

"Antonio!" Once again, his voice was way louder than what was necessary for this tiny, tiny apartment. There wasn't even a door separating the living room from the kitchen (where he happened to be located) but yet he feels the need to scream. "I need some help, do you mind?"

In a flash, he was by Feli's side, looking over his shoulder. This was suspicious. One thing about Feliciano is that, when it came to cooking, he never needed help. Ever. And did Antonio really need to stand that close to him? I know the kitchens small but it isn't that small.

Now wide awake, I slowly made my way over, though making sure to keep my distance. I wasn't exactly in the mood for a three-some this morning. Or any morning for that matter, but that is beside the point.

"Oi, bastardo. Why are you still here?" I do admit I felt like a child, walking around wrapped up like a hermit in my blankets. But it was cold and the lights were bright. And brightness hurts me. I'm a vampire, hear me roar.

"Ah well, I was about to leave, but Feli insisted I stay for breakfast. Plus I don't have any money to get home..."

Liar.

"Home? What about the other night?" Haha, what you gonna do now, foo. He paused for just a second, before going back to...whatever it was he was doing. I was kinda too far to see it.

"I guess I'm more of a stray dog. Staying here and there."

"Wait! What happened the other night?" Feli chose that moment to make his presence known. I had forgotten he was standing right there.

"I-"

"None of your damn business!" I half yelled before turning my attention back to Antonio. "And you. Here and there is it? Well here, is not welcoming you, so go back to there."  
He didn't respond and just looked at me instead. I found that to be unacceptable.

"Or should I call the police?"

"Ehhhhh? Fratello, why would you do that?" I had, once again, forgotten about Feliciano. Damn kids gonna give me a heart attack.

"Why not? He randomly showed up in front of our apartment, unconscious and covered in blood. I have the right to be suspicious! Speaking of which what the hell happened to you?"

"Oh! That's right! Feli told me that you found me and carried me up! For that I owe you my than-"

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

He just stared at me for a while. Seems he likes to do that. It's freaking me out. But anyways, then he just turned around and ignored me. He said nothing. Not. One. Word.

I scowled at his back. Hoping my magical glower would cause him to crack, as it does most people. But damn he is good. Not only did he ignore it, but turned around to smile at me a couple of times too. He is one powerful motherfucker. But!

I shall not be beat! This is not over stupid tomato bastard.

"Oh! Toni, you have nowhere to go right? Well why don't you stay here?" That pulled me and Antonio out of our little scowl-smile war instantly.

"Really? Oh thank you Feli! You are so cute and nice and generous and adorable!"  
"WHAT! YOU LITTLE SHIT DON'T GO MAKING DECISIONS BY YOURSELF! NO WAY IN HELL IS HE STAYING HERE!"

These very different words were said simultaneously.

"Awww Fratello please?"

"Yeah Fratello please?" That got Antonio a kick in the face. They were both currently on their knees, both looking at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"I'll do anything! I'll be a cook or a maid or do your homework or whatever you want?"

Suddenly i remembered the Antonio-puppy. "Anything?"

Noticing my expression, he seemed to falter a bit. But he nodded nonetheless.

"You...can be my pet."

"Eh?"

**Short, i know. And a lot of dialog but hey, better than nothing right? So now I'm finally getting into the story. Hope it wasn't too bad. My brain is mush right now so u can't blame me O_O.**


End file.
